bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Mode
This page was made by Judbud. Please don't steal. No, seriously. Chaos Mode is a new difficulty setting unlocked after getting a Gold Border on at least two maps or a Black Border on any map. Unlike most other difficulty options, this can be stacked on top of any other regular difficulty setting (including Sandbox). Rewards Running this mode is well worth the trouble, as it triples the Monkey Money reward for beating it, as well as the Insta Monkey reward for clearing round 100. Legends say that you can get one of the elusive 5th-tier Insta Monkeys for beating some maps on Chaos CHIMPS...and by that I mean yes, you get a random 5th tier for clearing any Advanced map on Chaos CHIMPS (for the first time) that costs less than 30,000$, and (if it is possible) clearing any Expert map on Chaos CHIMPS awards you any random 5th-tier Insta Monkey in the game, regardless of how many times you beat it already. Beating any combination of difficulty and map with Chaos Mode active upgrades that mode's badge to a corrupted version of itself, glowing a deep purple with a mostly black badge with lighter purple coursing veins running through it. Beating every difficulty on a map with Chaos Mode active will upgrade the border around the map to have those same purple veins, whether you have a gold or black CHIMPS medal. Beating a black-border CHIMPS run on Chaos Mode gives no reward, apart from your own accomplishments. If for some reason you don't like the corrupted look of some badges, you can disable any individual ones on any individual map in the Settings menu. You also cannot send out a Sandbox round in Chaos Mode Sandbox Edition without beating it first in actual Chaos Mode, so, y'know, that's a small thing. What does this thing do anyway? You (:User:) may be thinking to yourself "Gee, Jud, that's a lot of rewards. Don't you think that this is a little bit too overpowered?" And I'd respond, "Oh, :User:, :User:, :User:.... You know nothing yet. MWAHAHAHA...aha...ah.... Anyways, my point is that this mode is difficult. But you can be the judge of that. This mode alters every individual Bloon type to be more frustrating to deal with and much more powerful. Every. Single. One. There is a plus side to this - you get double cash from all Bloons you pop (not from Banana Farms, end of round bonuses, or starting cash), but that's just a small consolation. Let's start at the very bottom. (Oh, by the way, feel free to add your own Bloons to this list! As long as they don't become completely impossible to defeat based on the limits given, the sky's the limit!) Red Bloons In their default state...they move 33% faster (increased to 50% after round 80.). Doesn't seem like much of a bonus, but by adding Properties to them causes them to become true monsters. If they are affected by Camo, EVERY BLOON ON SCREEN is also affected by Camo, and cannot be cured of it until all Red Bloons are popped. After round 80, this effect persists for 10 seconds after the bloon pops, or after a bloon containing a camo red bloon pops. If affected by Regrow, they suddenly burst up to a Yellow Bloon the first time they are popped to a Red (Even if they are overkilled by doing layers of damage!). The second time they are popped to a Red, they burst up to a Green. Then, they burst up to a Blue, and finally, they pop. After round 80, this begins at a Zebra instead of a Yellow. If sent directly as a Fortified in the Sandbox settings, or it pops from a bloon that was affected by fortified, they have 15x HP, increased (of course) to 60x post round 80. Blues through Pinks Blue Bloons gain +1 hit point per Blue Bloon that appeared in the round before them, including having popped from bloons, up to a cap of 5, where it slows down to 1/10 speed, up to a true cap of 25. This is calculated as a bloon pops, meaning it applies even through overkill. For example, if a Green is popped down to a Red, but it's the second time this has happened this round, it instead pops to a Blue with 1 HP. This is increased to +3 hit points after round 80, with a soft cap of 30 and a hard cap of 300. Green Bloons, after being hit once, pop into 2 Green Bloons, which pop into 2 Green Bloons, only 2 of which release actual Blue Bloons, and 1 of those two is Hollow, meaning they and their children drop no cash. After round 80, they instead have 15 layers of health and absorb up to 30 pierce per attack they receive. Yellow Bloons leave behind a glittering trail that lasts for 10 seconds or until the round ends which increases the speed of all bloons who step on it by 50%. After round 40, this trail is constantly applied all over the track regardless of Yellow Bloons, and after round 80 Yellow Bloons instead act exactly like post-round 80 Pink Bloons. Pink Bloons have 3 health and +50% speed. After round 80, they instead have 65 health, and are immune to being slowed down more than 50% by your towers. This page is incomplete and will be completed later. Category:Game Modes